Strange Love
by hxllinheels
Summary: A collection of Loki x Sif one-shots, family, fluff, lots more
1. Act Natural

Sif bit her lip as she laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling of her chambers. She awaited the knock that she did not know would come. Anxiously she got up, pulling her night dress close to her body as she stepped onto the balcony, the moonlight glistening off the fountain in the gardens. A rhythmic knock came at her door, startling her. She grinned as she ran to the door, opening it slightly, the tall figure slipping inside, making sure he wasn't followed. She pulled at his shirt, dragging him inside.

"My lady your impatience is flattering" his classic smirk spread across his face.

"Oh hush Loki" she laughed as she rolled up on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck. He grinned, his emerald orbs glittering in the moonlight. He gently kissed her, her insides fluttering. He ran his hands down her body and picked her up, wrapping her legs around him. Never breaking the kiss he gently laid her on the bed she relaxed against the sheets, pulling his shirt over his head. She tossed it across the room giggling lightly. She ran her hands over his chest, making him shiver. He kissed down her neck and chest, his hands exploring her body. She closed her eyes, inhaling sharply as he kissed just beneath her ear.

Sif awoke early the next morning, his warmth radiating. She snuggled into his chest, an arm and leg draped over him, his arms wrapped around her protectively. She watched him sleep peacefully for a short while, eventually kissing his forehead and getting up. She looked herself over in the mirror, his shirt hanging on the knob of her wardrobe. She dressed herself, inhaling the scent of his shirt as she slipped it over her head, tucking it into her leather trousers. She slipped outside, walking happily towards the great hall, voices of her comrades echoing down the hallway. She sat down towards the end of the table, sipping ale and filling her plate. Her appetite had increased due to the activities from the previous night. She ate quietly, laughing and listening to the stories she'd heard at least a thousand times. Footsteps entered, her gaze focused on the fruit on her plate. The noise died down, eventually a dull whisper. She looked up, raising an eyebrow. She noticed the tousled black hair of her lover, his smile unmistakeable.

"You are in good spirits brother" Thor boomed, ripping at a leg of turkey.

"Indeed" his voice cool and calm, his eyes flashing around the table, eventually meeting hers. He smirked and subtly glanced at her shirt, shaking his head. She glanced down at the loose green fabric, popping a grape in her mouth.

"I assume you bedded a beautiful maiden?" Thor's attempt at a whisper failed miserably. Loki's face flushed as he nodded, biting into an apple. At the end of the table Sif almost choked on ale, coughing. All eyes on her, she blushed, heat rising in her cheeks.

"Are you alright Lady Sif?" Fandral, who was sitting beside her gently patted her back. She nodded gratefully and thanked him.

For the rest of the meal she sat quietly, hoping no one noticed the perfect timing of her episode.


	2. The New Asgardian

"Loki!" Sif laughed as he tickled her, kissing her abdomen. She sat leaning against the headboard of their bed. "Stop" she pulled him towards her and kissing his lips.

"I cannot help that my beautiful woman is to have my heir" he smirked, running his hand through his hair.

"You do not know that it is a boy" she pursed her lips as the being inside her twisted and turned.

Loki grinned as he felt his child move. "Yes well he seems to object to your negativity"

"I do believe he objects to the fact that I have not eaten in several hours." She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, pushing herself to her feet. She dressed, his eyes eating into her back. She turned around, crossing her arms over her chest "yes?"

"Oh nothing" he got up as well, leading her down the hallway. She hadn't grown very large, her due date approaching rapidly, now less than a week away. She sat down at the table along with her husband, brother in law, and friends.

"How is my nephew this morning?" Thor swallowed and smiled.

"Very active" she filled her plate with fruits, looking around for the seasoning. She grinned as she salted a bunch of grapes. She ate one and sighed, closing her eyes in enjoyment.

Loki shook his head at her actions, her cravings and appetite swinging constantly. Thor grimaced as he watched her eat, still not used to her odd symptoms.

After breakfast the group entered the gardens. Sif clenched her teeth as she watched her companions throw knives and shoot bows. She sat on a blanket as she watched, bitter that she hadn't been allowed to participate since she'd announced her being with child.

She inhaled as a dull pain waved through her body. She paid no attention to it, having experienced much worse. She propped herself up on her elbows, enjoying the sun. After several minutes the pain ran through her again.

After several hours of this she sighed "Loki, I'm in need of a rest, I'm going to retire" he nodded as he helped her to her feet. The men exchanged awkward and worried glances, obviously worried about her.

"Are you in need of an escort?" Thor offered, noting her labored breathing and discomfort. He and his brother exchanged glances, Loki noticing as well.

She smiled and stood up straighter, locking her knees momentarily to prevent them from buckling. "That is generous, but unnecessary". The group looked her over scrutinizingly, she silently prayed her acting would fool them.

She turned, her hand clutching her abdomen, scurrying back towards the palace. She reached their chambers just as the pain began to eat at her, quickly becoming unbearable. She laid down, curling into a ball and burying her head in a pillow. She groaned, her knuckles turning white.

After what seemed like hours the pain had subsided, just in time for their midday meal. She sat against the headboard, reading quietly when her husband slipped inside. He knelt down beside her, taking her hand. "How is my family?" He questioned, searching her face for any sign of distress.

"We are fine" she put down her book and used him to pull herself to her feet. "Excited for another meal" she teased as she poked at the small raised portion of her bump.

The couple entered the dining hall, assuming their seats shortly after everyone else, her speed decreasing in the past several months. Loki watched her intently as she bit into her roll, smiling as she did so.

Sif paused momentarily, chewing slowly and looking down. She swallowed and chuckled "please, I'd like to eat in peace". Her child, having inherited his father's mischievous nature ignored her plea. She rolled her eyes and continued eating, glancing around at all the eyes on her.

She raised an eyebrow as she glanced around. Thor sat to her right, his face filled with unmistakable worry. She put down her roll and gently took his hand, positioning it where she was being tormented. His lips slowly curled into a smile, laughing thunderously. She heard Loki snickered beside her, the tension around the table lifting.

Towards the end of the meal she paused once again, swallowing hard. "As you wish" she sighed, rolling her eyes. Loki stared at her, watching as she got up, gracefully walking towards the exit.

"My love?" Loki jogged after her, looking her over.

"I'm quite alright for the time being" she smiled cooly, "however it seems that Asgard will have a new prince soon" she continued walking, leaving the rest of the crowd in silence. Loki's already pale complexion whitened, now looking ghostly.

Loki paced impatiently outside his chambers, his wife's cries of distress eating at him. The others sat in the hallway, listening for the cries of a newborn.

Inside Sif laid panting in her bed, sweat dripping from her forehead. She mentally denied that some of the moisture resulted from tears. The healers scurried around, some preparing a bassinet, others encouraging her. With what little strength she had left she dug her chin into her chest and gritted her teeth, determined to see her child.

Quickly the room became silent, her pain subsiding. She relaxed and closed her eyes, waiting anxiously to hear her child whine.

As if on cue the squirming child screamed, its new environment unsatisfactory. She smiled as she caught glimpses of the tiny being, eventually falling asleep.

The large golden door opened, a healer stepping outside with a bundle in her arms. Loki stopped in his tracks, the rest of their friends hurrying to their feet.

"A new prince for Asgard" the healer grinned as she transferred the sleeping baby to his father's arms.

Loki gently pushed away the cloth, revealing a full head of ebony hair. His breath hitched slightly, smiling as the others patted him on the back. Thor being Thor, his laughter boomed, the child opening his eyes. The tiny green orbs examined the group, then the slender finger that ran over his cheek. He took hold of it firmly, bringing it to his mouth.

Loki grinned with pride, looking up at the cracked door, his wife sleeping peacefully.

After a short while of fawning over the new member of the family the group dispersed, exhaustion creeping up on them. Loki entered their chambers quietly, shutting the door and crawling into bed beside her. He sat staring down at his creation, watching in horror as he slowly turned to a pale shade of blue. His tiny body was cold to the touch, his skin becoming textured.

"No" he breathed, getting up and hurrying towards the healing rooms, the sudden commotion waking the boy, his eyes a deep red color.

He burst through the doors "please tell me I have not cursed my son with my heritage" he pleaded to them.

They examined the child, watching as he returned to his pale complexion, green eyes, and black hair. "I do believe he will remain in this form" one of the healers smiled down at the content baby "he will learn to control his appearance in time"

Loki breathed a sigh of relief moments before he heard a weak whimper. He turned to see Sif in the doorway, having most likely followed him. He hurried to her and wrapped his arms around her, supporting her weight. "My love" he helped her to a healing chamber, lifting her and laying her down gently. The golden orange mist surrounded her, providing her strength and repair.

As the sun rose Sif inhaled deeply, her eyes fluttering open. Loki sat in a chair beside her having nodded off, clutching a white cloth to his chest. She smiled lightly and sat up, regaining her balance as she stood. She gently took the being, holding him closely and looking him over, having only caught glimpses of him before.

The infant stirred in her arms, whimpering and turning pink. She smiled and wrapped herself in her husband's cloak, allowing her child sustenance.

Loki woke alone in the healing rooms, his arms empty. Panic washed over him. He rose to his feet and ran towards the great hall, catching the sound of voices. He followed them, relaxing as he found everyone sitting by a fire. Sif watched as Volstagg held her child, laughing as he pulled at Volstagg's beard. The large man quickly handed him to Thor, who took extra care, knowing his strength.

"Hello, father" Sif smiled as she got up, walking over and hugging him.

"Hello, mother" he kissed her forehead and held her closely.

"Your brother is very attentive to his nephew" she sighed as she cuddled into him. She glanced down at her less than satisfactory physic, letting out a low growl.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her behavior "are you alright?"

"I am fine" she seethed "Hogun! Come, we must train" she looked to Loki "My armor please"

He looked around hesitantly, all eyes telling him to defy her orders. "My love, I do not think that is such a good idea"

Her nostrils flared as she glared at him. "Loki. Armor. Now." She gritted her teeth. To the delight of everyone but Sif, her child began to cry at that moment, in need of his mother.

She growled once again, taking her child and wrapping a blanket around them. She closed her eyes and relaxed, frustrated with her situation. Loki strolled over, leaning over the back of the seat. He kissed her head gently "You are gorgeous, no matter what"


	3. Maybe Baby

**This One-Shot is short and sweet ️**

"Ouch" Fandral laughed lightly as his friend's child hit him in the leg with a dummy sword. He dramatically fell to the ground, pretending his leg had been severed.

"Gunnar!" Sif rolled her eyes as she sat watching her son 'train'.

"Father!" The boy dropped his weapon and ran to the tall slender figure who had entered the room, embracing him tightly.

"How is training going?" Loki lifted him, removing his helmet and placing it on the small boy's head.

"Great, I cut off Uncle Fandral's leg" he giggled as the man playfully limped to a seat.

"And how are my girls?" Loki questioned, putting down his son and sitting down next to his wife, who held their daughter. The small girl crawled towards the familiar face, giggling as he kissed her head. Their daughter was the opposite of their son, bright red curls and piercing blue eyes.

Loki gently placed Var on her feet, allowing her to gain her balance and stand on her own. He wrapped his arm around his wife and watched as their children played together.

"Is two enough?" Loki looked down at her, keeping his voice low.

Sif looked at him in confusion "You want more children?"

"Perhaps" Loki gave his infamous smirk.

Sif raised her eyebrows at the thought, looking to her two angels. "Maybe we should ask the children"

"Gunnar, would you like another brother or sister?" Loki asked, catching Fandral's attention as well as Var's.

The small boy contorted his face as he looked from his parents to his sister "I want a brother"

Var giggled and ran to her father, clapping her hands happily.


	4. Realization

Sif opened her eyes reluctantly, her body turning against her. She became aware of the figure pressed against her, holding her tightly. She peeled his limbs off of her, the bright sunrise stinging her eyes. She ran towards the waste basket, collapsing and heaving what felt like every meal she'd ever consumed into it. She crawled to her bathing room and quietly shut the door, attempting not to wake her lover.

After she had emptied the contents of her stomach she remembered they were to go to Jotunheim to discuss a treaty, which could easily end badly. She attributed her nausea to nerves though never having experienced them before an altercation.

She collected herself quickly, securing her armor and sharpening her blades. She failed to notice the stirring in her bed, Loki sitting up with a smile.

"Good morning" he paused "wife" his smirk making her heart flutter.

"Good morning" she got up, avoiding eye contact and walking out of the room.

At breakfast she picked at her food, nausea washing over her again. Her husband entered, eying her carefully. "Are you alright?" He asked, offering her more food. She refused and pressed her fingers against her lips, closing her eyes.

Loki backed off, allowing her to eat in peace. He looked across at his brother, who also noticed her behavior. They exchanges worried glances before beginning their meal. Sif paused uncomfortably before excusing herself and running back towards their chambers. Loki started to go after her but was stopped by his mother. Frigga had a twinkle in her eye as if she had a hunch, one she'd used on him multiple times.

The matriarch of the palace followed her daughter in law, knocking at her door. "Sif dear, are you alright?"

She was soon met by the dark haired woman who kept her head low. "Yes my queen, just a bout of nerves"

Sif exited quickly, gathering her weapons and shield. She was met later in the stables by the others, her husband trapping her in a corner. "My love maybe you should rest, shadow mother for the day, have the day off" his hands snaked around her waist.

She glared and pushed him away, mounting her golden mare. "I am leaving for Jotunheim, none of you can stop me" she kicked her steed into a gallop, taking off for the Bifrost. The others cursed under their breaths, taking off after her.

As she rode Sif wiped tears from her eyes, her warrior instincts failing her. As she approached Heimdal he stepped in her path, blocking her from entering the Bifrost. She growled something under her breath as he blocked her.

"I cannot permit you to travel to Jotunheim" his eyes were filled with worry for her safety.

"I am going" she attempted to push past him, only to be held back by a firm grasp.

"Sif, perhaps Heimdal is correct" Thor and his brother looked her over. She shook loose of his grasp only to have nausea wash over her again. She growled and pulled back her hair, kneeling at the edge of the bridge and spilling what she had eaten previously into the raging sea below.

Loki was at her side, massaging her back and cooing kind words. "You are ill, in no shape for battle"

His words angered her, she pushed him away. "I am not helpless" she yelled without control over her body.

"Perhaps not" Heimdal spoke up, "but you must care for matters bigger here on the safety of Asgard"

With these words a furious Sif stalked to her horse and rode back to the stables. She spent the rest of the day in her chambers, sulking and sleeping.

She had just regained consciousness when a figure entered her chambers. She groaned and stretched her stiff and aching muscles. "How was Jotunheim?" She asked as an exhausted Loki sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Surprisingly pleasant" he smirked as he kissed her.

She nodded and got up, jogging for the bathing room. She came back a few moments later, making it halfway back to the bed before returning.

"Are you alright?" Loki found this amusing, annoying her further.

"Loki I am fine" she exited and gathered her weapons, looking to relieve some stress.

"Nope" he caught her wrist and pulled her into him. "You've missed the midday meal, we are going to dine" she noticed the absence of natural light in their room.

Weeks past, Sif becoming more and more unstable and constantly angry. Heimdal hadn't let her leave, providing no further explanation. The whole palace seemed on edge in her presence ever since she'd laughed at a joke to the point of tears. She refused to visit the healers, Loki going as far as carrying her to their door.

She sat at the evening meal, pushing the pheasant around her plate in disgust. She hadn't noticed all eyes on her as tears rolled down her cheeks. She had no idea as to the cause of her sadness, the overwhelming feelings she'd experienced pushing her over the edge.

She looked up, suddenly aware of the moisture on her cheeks, wiping it away in confusion. "Excuse me" she hurried to her feet, running back to her chambers. She collected her fitted armor, attempting to strap it on, its resistance scaring her. She pulled it off with shaking hands, pulling her gown closer to her body. She noticed a slight protrusion of her abdomen, color fading from her face.

She collected herself and returned to the meal, Frigga gently placing her hand over Sif's. She struggled to meet her gaze, everything falling into place.

She mumbled something as she pushed her plate away, Loki leaning towards her in an attempt to catch her words.

"What is it?" Thor asked, his booming voice silencing the table.

Her pale face looked to her significant, she could feel the thickness in her throat. "I am with child" she mumbled, her voice cracking heavily.

Loki raised an eyebrow as if he hadn't heard her, looking up at his mother, who nodded. His lips curled into a smile, getting up and pulling her into his arms.

She smiled slightly at his actions, shock running through her still.


	5. Normalcy

Loki woke early one morning alone in his bed. He growled lightly as the sun hadn't come up yet. "Sif?" He called, knowing it was useless, she wasn't there. The slender figure rose to his feet and stalked to the balcony, hearing the familiar sounds of sparring, clanging of metal and grunts of persistence.

"Almother!" He called, knowing she hated it when he called her that. She shot him a glare as she fought against three nervous guards.

She paused and backed away, pinning back her fly aways with her hand. "How dare you be cautious when sparring with me!" She growled, the frightened guards nodding obediently.

By the time she'd finished her husband had confiscated her weapons. She struggled against him as he stripped away her armor. "Loki stop!" Her nostrils flared, her body stiff with rage.

"My love" his genuine smile irritating her "you need to rest, to eat" he gently laid his hands on her waist.

"I know, I know" she crossed her arms over her chest "the Queen of the nine realms needs to embody grace and peace, produce heirs, support her husband at all costs"

"You're currently taking care of one of those" he gently kissed her forehead, his hand resting on the now noticeable protrusion of her abdomen. She pushed him away and loosened her gown, praying no one was there to see.

"Loki I swear" she buried her finger in his chest, making him chuckle. "No one, I repeat, no one, gets to know about this"

Loki looked her over with a small smile, her stubborn nature amusing him. He said nothing further as he wrapped an arm around her, walking with her back to the palace.

She held to the bedpost tightly as she begged him to pull her cincher tighter, determined that no one would know of her condition. "Loki, I cannot be seen as weak" she closed her eyes as her emotions fought with her.

Loki wrapped his arms around her as she wept into his chest. "You are queen of Asgard, no one dares call you feeble. You are having my child within several moons, the realms deserve to know."

"They will plot against us" she mumbled, looking up at him.

"And they will be struck down" he grinned, a stray strand of black hair falling from behind his ears. This brought a small smile to her lips, causing her to nuzzle into his chest further. "We shall hold a feast, invite all the important families from across the realms, announce their queen being with child" the last words caused him to giggle.

She shook her head with a smile "As you wish" she said reluctantly, his excitement raising her spirits. Her stomach growled audibly, causing her to roll her eyes "fine, impatient child" she watched his eyes twinkle.

She sat to the right of her husband, who sat laughing throughout the entire meal. He was amused by the odd mixtures on her plate. She kicked him under the table giving him a look, she was not in the mood to be the butt of a joke. She attempted to hide her ravenous appetite for cheese and bananas, keeping them separate among meats and other fruits.

Loki gathered the attention of the table, announcing a feast to be held in a fortnight. The news spread excitement throughout the hall. She watched Volstagg and Fandral speak of dancing and other things that made her sick to her stomach.

"For what purpose shall the feast be held?" Thor looked to his brother with a grin.

Sif froze momentarily, looking to her husband who returned her glance. "To make a great announcement regarding the palace" There was no further discussion on the matter, much to the relief of the couple.

Loki set up the gathering quickly, decorations were hung and invitations were sent. The night came all too quickly for Sif however, she sat in a deep maroon gown, a belt of silver and jewels tied at the top of her belly. She looked herself over doubtfully, her hair and wardrobe done to perfection.

"My love you look positively ravishing" he kissed her forehead

"I look horrid" she sighed "like a whale who's become stranded on a sandbar"

"It is not unheard of for a woman carrying a child to be larger than usual" he joked, causing her to roll her eyes. "And you my dear are actually quite small considering so"

Raised her hand to her forehead, stress causing her to waver. "I'm not sure I want to endure this" she looked at him pitifully.

"Then I shall announce you're unwell and we can stay here" Loki's leniency was a virtue as well as a gift.

She inhaled deeply and nodded "We must make our presence known, we are to be pleasant throughout the evening"

With this he offered her his arm, which she took gratefully. He led her to the great hall, upon their arrival the entirety of the hall fell silent. Sif looked to her husband nervously, his reassuring smile comforting her. He helped her up the steps, his protective hand on her waist.

She glanced down at the faces of shock in the crowd, particularly those of The Warriors Three and Thor. She glanced down as her offspring sensed the tension in the air, twisting and turning.

She placed her hand over the tiny foot that prodded at her flesh. She had zoned out as her husband spoke, the cheers and applause startling her.

Loki kissed her temple, his hand resting over hers. "It is very excited this evening" she smiled gently as he nodded.

"I wish you would not call him an it" Loki laughed as he looked down at her, leading her to the table.

"You do not know it is a boy" she smirked as he looked her over "besides, we will know soon" her smile became uneasy.

His eyes filled with panic, looking down her abdomen.

She laughed and shook her head "We have time, we are quite alright" she calmed him, nibbling at some chicken.


End file.
